


Choni One-Shots

by MxLSharp2000 (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Choni Babies, F/F, G!P, G!P Toni, Girl Penis Toni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MxLSharp2000
Summary: I don’t write smut so I’m just going to leave it there





	1. Chapter 1

**Toni’s PoV**

"Cheryl, baby where are you," I shouted as I walked into Thistlehouse, trying to find my girlfriend knowing today was the day Jason died and not want her to be alone knowing about what happened at sweetwater.

 

As I walked further into the house I hear sniffles coming from inside her bedroom, I knocked on the door before pushing it open I see my girlfriend curled up in a ball on her bed crying. 

 

I take my shoes and my serpent jacket off before slipping into the bed next to her and pulling her closer to my body wrapping my arms around her shaking frame trying to comfort her. 

 

She turned around and buried her face into my neck I rub her back in an effort to comfort her and her sobs turn into tiny whimpers before it stopped altogether.

 

I look down at her to see she had fallen asleep with her face still buried in the crock of my neck I pull the blanket further up so it covers the both of us I then kissed her forehead and pulled her into a tighter hold.

 

It was 30 minutes later when I felt Cheryl stir against my chest, and slowly wake up.

“Hey baby girl how you feeling,” I say trying to be as sympathetic as possible.

 

“Better now your here,” She said softly kissing my lips then lying back down on my chest I continued rubbing small circles on her back and running my free hand through her red hair sitting in silence with her, I heard her stomach growl and decided to speak up.

 

“Hey, baby girl do you want to go to Pops? The fresh air will do you good,” I suggested hoping she will say yes.

 

“Okay,” she said, her voice sounding so small and un-Cheryl like, she got up and asked me to join her in the shower.

 

We finally got out of the shower 45 minutes later and drying off and changing. 

 

Cheryl changed into a pair of my grey joggers and my favorite galaxy hoodie I had lent her after one of our dates and her Nike air max 270, I just put on a pair of black ripped jeans and a long sleeve black t-shirt pairing them with my black Vans.

 

As we pull into Pops parking lot and parked, I get off my bike moving to help Cheryl off, she takes off her helmet running her hand through her hair, then grabs my hand as we walked inside not saying a word sitting down in one of the booths.

 

I sit next to Cheryl and she rests her head on my shoulder I automatically wrap my arm around her pulling her closer.

 

“What do you want to eat?”

 

“I don’t care, you pick,” I stand up walking over to the counter ordering two burgers and a large plate of fries with a chocolate and strawberry milkshake and pay and head back to our table.

 

I look at the time on my phone and see that it almost 12.

 

“Hey baby do you just want to skip the rest of today we’re almost 3 hours late for school”

 

“Can we just take the food home and watch a movie please, everyone just keeps staring at me with pity and I hate it.”

 

“Of course babe,” I stand up to tell the waiters working at the counter. When our food is done we get back on my bike and head back to Thistlehouse.

 

When we reach the house we get of my bike and head inside going straight up to her room I put the food on her bed then go on a search for the TV remote.

 

I finally find it hiding under her bed I move to sit next to her on the bed turning on NETFLIX and putting Cheryl's favourite movie on The Notebook we eat and make small talk until Cheryl fall asleep in my arms.

**No One’s PoV**

About 45 minutes into the movie both Cheryl and Toni have fallen into a peaceful slumber cuddling each other protectively.


	2. Part 1

Cheryl’s PoV  
It was another boring day at Riverdale Collage I was walking to my car looking at my phone frowning when I see TT hasn’t texted me since last night, that’s when I hear.

“Hey baby girl” I turned around to see my girlfriend Toni who I haven’t seen in almost a year because of school, standing behind me holding 12 roses, I run to her and jump into her arms, she drops the roses and catches me I wrap my legs round her waist her hands resting under my thighs holding me up, I grab her face and pull her in for a kiss.

We finally pull away when the sound of someone coughing right next to us grabs my attention, I look over Toni’s shoulder to see my dear cousin Betty and her boo Veronica Lodge standing there with smirks on their faces.

“What” I said in a bitchy tone still clinging to Toni mentally telling myself if I let go she will just disappear.

“Cool it Blossom we just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Pops with us but it seems your hungry for something else” I didn’t say anything I just buried my face in Toni’s neck to hide my face knowing I was blushing.

I could hear Toni laughing with the other two so I jump down from her and head to my car that was 2ft way, but Toni grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug.

“I missed you bombshell” I chuckle at the nickname she gave me back in highschool.

“So Choni are we going to Pops” I look up to glare at Veronica and see Kevin and Fangs walking towards us holding hands.

“Lets go” I say once they reach us, they just look at me confused.

“We’re going to Pops” I heard Betty tell them I was already walking to my car pulling Toni with me by her hand.

*TIME SKIP*  
{Later That Night}

Toni’s PoV  
Cheryl and I were lay in her bed eating pizza watching reruns of Wynonna Earp when I decided to speak up.

“Hey Bombshell how would you feel if I told you im staying in Riverdale” she sat up and straddled my lap cupping my face in her palm looking me in the eyes before saying.

“What do you mean?. Are you staying?. What happens at college?.” I pecked her on the lips in an attempt to stop her rambling.

“I’m back I kinda got kicked out” I say rubbing the back of my neck avoiding looking into her eyes.

“Baby what happens?” She asked stroking my cheeks making me look her in they eyes.

I try to pull away from her hold not wanting to tell her that the kids and professors there were being assholes and giving me shit about being intersex resulting in me not going to class.

“Skipping class they revoked my scholarship because of it” I lied hopping she could by it. She just gave me a sad smile and dropped the subject.


	3. Chapter 3

Cheryl’s PoV  
Toni and I are sat on the bathroom floor leaning against the bathtub waiting for the results of the five pregnancy test that were in between us to show.

I look down at my phone to see there was only 7 seconds left, I reach over and grab hold of Toni’s hand and holding it in mine.

As I hear the timer go off I let go of her hand and stop the timer before slowly turning over all the tests in my shaking hands.

Test 1- Positive  
Test 2- Positive  
Test 3- Positive  
Test 4- Positive  
Test 5- Positive

“Holy shit” I look over at my wife who was wearing the biggest smile I ever seen looking down at the test with tears in her eyes.

I didn’t say anything just threw myself into her arms pulling her face up to mine and kissing her like my life depended on it straddling her lap.

After a few minutes of kissing on the bathroom floor Toni stood up me still in her arms carrying me into the bedroom dropping me onto the bed and began kissing my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t write smut so I’m just going to leave it there

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Cherry Bombshells and Sapphic Serpents I would really appreciate if you left ideas for future story in the comments.


End file.
